


Last Time

by FluffyCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Emotional pain, Hurt, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCastiel/pseuds/FluffyCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel even when severally injured still uses all his strength to save Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a prompt my friend Linds asked me to write!   
> Prompt: What if Castiel dies by the hands of Amara and Chuck brings him back again and looks at Dean and goes "I've always done this for you."

They had found a way to stop Amara and expel Lucifer from Cas's vessel, which in reality was great, but it was too late. They had managed to expel Lucifer first in the hope that it would free Cas and he'd be able to aid them in the fight, but it didn't turn out that way. The torture that Amara had done to his vessel had weakened him to the point of being near death. He stumbled and looked up, "Dean?" He croaked. Dean looked over at Cas, relief washing over him. He was so distracted he didn't see Amara charging her powers to send an attack towards Dean. See they had found a spell to weaken the connection between Amara and Dean, therefore leading to her caring less about him. Cas saw that attack was heading straight for Dean, so he gathered up all his strength to run over and push Dean out of the way which lead to him getting the full force of the attack. The attack threw him agains the wall and he fell to the ground. Dean rushed over to him while Sam ran over to take care of Amara. Dean made it over to Cas's body and held him in his arms. His eyes were closed and his body was limp, cold, and blood was spilling out of his mouth. "Cas? CAS??!!?" Dean screamed as tears started to steam down his face. He held Cas as he cried, rocking back and forth until a bright light stole his attention. It was Chuck, or should he say God. Chuck looks at Cas's body, showing little to know emotion. He shakes his head and snaps his fingers. Cas takes a deep, long breathe and looks up at Dean with a confused face. Dean looks back and then up at Chuck, "I've always done this for you, next time I won't." he states as he vanishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you have any prompts you want to me to fulfill lemme know! :)


End file.
